Secret Rendezvous
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: A secret little rendezvous between our favorite little Hyuuga heiress and a certain Uchiha.


**Kitty: I do not own Naruto, I wish I do but I do not.**

_Summary: Hinata is sneaking out of the house to have a little rendezvous with someone._

A Secret Rendezvous 

It was around midnight as Hinata quietly sneaks out of the Hyuuga manor.

'_I hope no one sees me.' _she thought as she continue to sneak out until she is finally out of sight of the manor and began to walk.

'_I hope he doesn't mind me being late.' _she thought as she continues on walking to the meeting place where she will meet with her lover, _'Itachi.'_

She could remember clearly about their first meeting and the first time they ever talked.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was doing her nightly training by the waterfall, trying to perfect her family fighting style and her chakra control._

_She was so preoccupied with her training that she didn't see a figure, watching her from the shadows, looking amused._

_After Hinata was done practicing, she was surprise when she heard someone clap their hands so she look to where that clap was coming from and her eyes widened as she saw the infamous Uchiha Itachi there, coming out of his hiding place…without the Akatsuki cloak._

"_Very impressive." said the Uchiha._

_Hinata just stood there, speechless as she saw the killer of the Uchiha clan there in front of her._

_Itachi just look at her, smirking, "You're really working hard aren't you."_

"_W…w…w…what are you doing here?" asked Hinata, stuttering._

"_Decided to take a stroll, watching a very good show." was the older Uchiha's reply, smirk still on his face._

_Hinata began to blush at his comment, "H…h…h…how long ha…hav…have you been w…wa…watching?"_

"_Hn, I say about the beginning that and ever since you began your nightly training." said Itachi._

_Hinata's face began to heat up, she cannot believe that all this time she was being watched by the older male._

"_Hn." Itachi said, "I've been watching you Hinata and I must say, you've grown into a beautiful woman."_

_Hinata blushed some more at his comment, but before she could do something Itachi was in front of her, pulled her to him and claimed her lips._

_End of flashback._

Hinata blushed at the memory, she started seeing the older Uchiha in secret for almost three months now and no one suspected a thing.

On missions, she would know that he is there because she has watched his crows watching her and know that he is always around.

At first, Hinata didn't want to do anything with Itachi, but he began to slowly win her over by sending her flowers and gifts that she still keeps it hidden.

She finally arrived at the waterfall, the same place where they met months ago and began to look around for him.

'_Did I come here too early' _she thought.

"You're late." Came a voice and Hinata turn her head to see Itachi leaning against the tree.

"I'm sorry, I had to make sure no one was looking." Hinata said.

Itachi chuckled, "You don't have to apologize, I just arrived here."

Then he noticed the clothes Hinata was wearing, instead of her usual clothes that she normally wears whenever they meet. Hinata is wearing a spaghetti strapped purple dress with an open slit on the left side of her leg.

The older Uchiha smirked, "Hn, are sure it was to make sure no one was looking."

Hinata began to blush as she noticed him staring at her then she saw Itachi disappear and re-appear behind her, one arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and his free hand moved some hair away from her ear.

"You look even lovely Hina-hime." whispered Itachi.

His warm breath sends shivers down Hinata's back.

Itachi smirked before he began to nip one side of Hinata's neck, making the woman in his arms gasped and bite her lower lip.

Itachi smirked again at the response as he continued what he was doing before stopping and picking her up in his arms and look into her lavender eyes.

"I love you Hinata." Itachi said, giving her a smile.

"I love you too Itachi." Hinata said as she held onto his neck.

Itachi smiled some more before he carried her to a nice little shack that he has prepared, away from prying eyes as he carried her inside the shack and closed the door behind him as the two began to share a night of passion that they will never forget.

**Kitty: Hope you like the story, I hope to get some feedbacks for this.**


End file.
